Competitive Play
Competitive Play is one of Overwatch's game modes, which can be accessed from the Play menu. Competitive Play is designed to be a more serious experience where players compete and rank up on a seasonal basis. Competitive Play is the only game mode which reward players the Competitive Points, a currency to unlock some special cosmetic items. Players may join Competitive Play as groups, but only if all members are within 50 levels of each other. Any group will be indicated when the 12 players' names of both team is showed at the beginning. Match format The Competitive Match had different format than other modes like Quick Play for the sake of balance. Also, Competitive Play matches can only have one of each hero per team. Each map also has specific format. *Control Maps: **Two teams play in a best-of-five format, rather than a best-of-three. **The first three match will use all three sub-areas of that map, and the last two will use random different two in three sub-areas. **The score will be updated and announced after the game. *Assault Maps: **Each team is given 10 minutes at the beginning. **The attacking team gains a point any time a control point is capture. **There will be at least two games, both teams change side after a game. The time on the clock will then subtract the time the attacking team already used in last game. **If the first attacking team fails to capture a control point, the match ends as soon as the second attacking team captures that control point. **After two games, if the scores are tied, both team will repeat two games again, but with the time remaining on the clock. ***If the time is less than two minutes, it is increased to two minutes. **When either team runs out of time, the match will end immediately, the team with the higher score wins the match; otherwise, Sudden Death occurs. *Escort Maps: **The attacking team gains a point any time a checkpoint is reached. **There will be a mirror match: both teams play two games, and change side after one game. The score will be announced after the game. **If the first attacking team did not deliver the payload to the final checkpoint, there will be a light-up yellow mark on the ground in the second game, marking the furthest point of the first attacking team's payload. If the second attacking team push their payload over the mark, they are the winner; otherwise, the other team wins. **If both teams reach the final checkpoint, Sudden Death occurs. *Hybrid Maps: ** The attacking team gains a point any time a checkpoint is reached. **There will be a mirror match: both teams play two games, and change side after one game. **If the first attacking team did not capture the control point, and the second attacking team is success to capture it, the match ends immediately and the second attacking team is the winner; otherwise, Sudden Death occurs. **If the first attacking team did not deliver the payload to the final checkpoint, there will be a light-up yellow mark on the ground in the second game, marking the furthest point of the first attacking team's payload. If the second attacking team push their payload over the mark, the match ends immediately and they are the winner; otherwise, the other team wins. **If both teams reach the final checkpoint, Sudden Death occurs. Requirements The only necessary requirement is that players must reach level 25 before being given access to Competitive Play on the main 'Play' menu. In addition, each player will be required to complete 10 placement matches each season to determine their skill ranking. Because all of these 10 matches is counted as legible Competitive matches, competive rules and penalties are applied, along with Competitive Points (for the winning team) and experiences as a reward every matches. And completing 10 placement matches will give the player a special reward (competitive season's player icon and sprays) Ranking Skill ranking is a number between 1 and 100, indicating how skilled a player is (with higher number being the most skilled). Skill ranking will be initially determined by playing 10 placement matches. After that, the skill ranking will increase or decrease with each win or loss, respectively. How much the player gains or loses depends on two factor: the player's own performance and the skill of the other players in the match. For example, winning against a stronger team will give the player a bigger boost in skill ranking than winning against a same-level team. Top 500 players of the season have a special gold icon next to their skill ranking. Any player who achieve the Top 500 status will be informed when reaching it, along with their rank in Top 500. They also earn special cosmetic reward (competitive season's animated spray and special player icons). Seasons :Current season: Season 1 Competitive Play is divided into two-and-a-half month segments called seasons. At the end of each season, ranking will be reset and there will be a two week off-season before the next season begins. Players will be required to participate the placement matches again. Each season has unique rewards for its participants. Rewards Each match won in Competitive Play will yield 1 Competitive Point. At the end of each season, two tiers of unique items are rewarded: *''Competitor'': Anyone who completed their 10 placement matches will receive a unique Player Icon and Spray that match the season. *''Hero'': Anyone in the top 500 players on their platform will receive an animated variant of the Competitor spray and two unique player icons; one for being in the top 500 and one for being in the top 500 of that season. Player conduct Penalties in Competitive Play are much more severe than in normal play. *If you become inactive or leave within the first two minutes of the game, the entire match will be canceled. Leaving before the end of a match will make you ineligible to join a new game until the original match has been completed. *If the infraction happens after the two-minute mark, you will be given one minute to reconnect. If you return, the match will resume normally. If not, the remaining players will be given the option to leave without receiving a penalty, but they will receive a loss. *Leaver Penalty will be applied for anyone who leave a match. Continued infractions will lead to restrictions on future competitive matches. As the violations start to pile up, Competitive Play will be locked for an increasing amount of time. Completing matches without incurring further penalties will, eventually returning the account to good standing. But repeated violations can also result in a ban on Competitive Play for the current season, including the forfeiture of any rewards. Patch changes * * * }} pl:Rywalizacja Category:Overwatch Category:Competitive Category:Play modes